Last Secret
by Mistakeland
Summary: Jace&Clary. Hay noches en que Clary se siente un poco sucia, un poco mentirosa, un poco cansada y un poco estúpida con el nombre de Jace bajo la lengua. Pero después se pasa. El primer nombre que piensa, el último que diría. Pseudo!incest. Para Analu.


**» Back.**

Todo de Cassandra Clare (excepto la viñeta listillos). Es para Analu porque es encantadora y me hará un Isabelle&Alec. Sufrí con esto, nena, así que aprécialo. Y... ¿no es Jace _extremadamente _violable?

* * *

**Last Secret**

«Eres el último nombre que diría,

el primero que pienso»

Hay noches en que Clary se siente un poco sucia, un poco mentirosa, un poco cansada y un poco estúpida.

(Hay mañanas, también, esas en que se levanta demasiado temprano, se queda de pie en la cocina, pelirroja y descalza, y el sol casi se levanta por la ventana. Todavía tiene las manos tibias de tanto tocar otra piel y la boca hinchada).

Hay momentos en que las sábanas blancas de su cama se mueven y su habitación está oscura. Pero ella sabe quién es y esa persona —no, suena mal, Jace es un animal, no una persona— sabe que ella lo espera. Cuando se sienta sobre el colchón suave y tibio la luz de la luna le da en el cabello rubio y entonces Clary respira tranquila. No sabe por qué. Conoce su olor, la forma de sus manos, el sabor de su piel y la textura de su lengua. Sabe que tiene millones de cicatrices por todas partes, esas que ella dibuja con las manos escondida bajo las mantas. Es como siempre, por supuesto. Dicen una o dos frases ingeniosas, ella lo manda a callar cuando se harta y, cuando él no obedece (a veces a propósito) lo besa.

(Tal vez sea la imaginación de Clary pero es un poco amargo, un poco agridulce, el saber que no debería, que si los descubren la arrancarán lejos de él, romperán el nombre de cuatro letras, arrancándolo de sus labios —J-a-c-e— y luego se olvidarán. Un escándalo por lo bajo; una mirada de reojo).

Hay segundos, instantes, ligeros y volátiles como las alas de una mariposa, en que Clary odia amar a Jace. Odia su pelo rubio, sus pómulos fuertes, su cuello suave, su nuca tímida y su piel dorada. Odia todas las marcas que le susurran historias de sangre y un miedo secreto. Odia esas manos elegantes de dedos largos —su madre los llamaría dedos de pianista— que sabe que han tocado a más chicas, chicas curvilíneas con la piel perfecta. Odia esa lengua maliciosa que la besa con la boca abierta, el aliento cálido a menta, y la forma en que se echa a temblar con las mandíbulas apretadas y los puños cerrados cuando lo besa.

(Después le toca a ella y se sienta sobre la cama con los muslos apretados y el sujetador a medio desabrochar. Jace es demasiado ansioso y la toca por todas partes, sus dedos están en lugares que le habían parecido insulsos antes de que él los mirara, y Clary se derrite y se deshace y se diluye, puras cortinas de fuego sobre una almohada blanca).

—Jace —susurra. Si dijera otra cosa él la mandaría a callar con la excusa de que contar sus pecas requiere tiempo y concentración pero, como es su nombre y de todos modos está demasiado ocupado intentando respirar, se queda en silencio y masculla algo que suena a _quepasamujer_—. Oye, ya se va a hacer de día.

Le parece sorprendente poder hablar.

(Clary puede decir lo que quiera con su mano tomada a la de Jace bajo la mesa o un beso secreto detrás de un pasillo apartado, podría gritar lo que fuera, exclamarlo, escribirlo, tatuárselo en la frente pero cuando están así, a oscuras y fugitivos, imposibles, Clary piensa que las palabras se deshilachan como un vestido viejo).

—Pues qué me importa a mí. Si alguien lo graba, contará como porno, ¿no? Y con el dinero que ganemos te llevaré a visitar algún lugar estirado y aburrido. Como un parque.

Es un estúpido y la mitad de las cosas que dice lo afirman como un cretino, pero la otra mitad son puras tonterías de tíos duros que se creen demasiado buenos para decir «lo siento», «perdona» o «me has hecho daño». A Clary le gusta porque no sabe si querría tanto a Jace de no ser así, de no saberse la única que comprende el segundo color de sus plabras, pero al mismo tiempo es tan problemático e infantil que el cincuenta por ciento de las veces tiene ganas de abofetearlo.

(Le diría «eres un imbécil», eso es. Algo como «deja de ser tan infantil, y compórtate como un hombre hecho y derecho», y Jace diría algo tonto que la haría querer reír, como «disculpa, mona, pero los adultos no tienen hormonas tan despiertas como las de un adolescente atractivo»).

Está a punto de decirle lo romántico que es eso cuando la voz masculina habla otra vez. Pareciera que las letras flotan en el aire, le dan otro tono a la ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

—No te iría mal como actriz porno, Clary. ¿Te lo he dicho ya?

(No importa, cállate, bésame, dime que me quieres pero no digas nada. Ámame, olvídame, abandóname y nunca me dejes porque sin tu aliento no respiro, no vivo, me vuelvo transparente y desaparesco. Eres todo lo que soy, soy todo lo que eres).

Hay veces en que Clary se para en la cocina, abrazándose a sí misma porque echa de menos un calor —no tan— ajeno y se muerde el labio para no suspirar un nombre demasiado conocido. Porque está mal y no le importa, pero todavía le duele. Cuando abre los ojos por las mañanas todavía queda perfume a chico, y él es lo primero que piensa.

Jace es lo que carga doblado en la comisura de la boca y en las arrugas de sus manos, el dibujo sobre sus muslos, las líneas sobre sus piernas. Jace es lo único, el principio y el final, el momento en que el tiempo se detiene y el mundo deja de girar.

(Él lo es todo). A Clary le gusta pensar que son iguales. Mismas heridas, mismas sonrisas, mismas mentiras veladas. Se ha vuelto algo mejor en ello, después de todo. Rizos rojos sobre la cara y mechones de pelo rubio encima de los ojos.

(No me vayas a dejar, nunca jamás porque sabes que me moriría y que te quie—).

Hoy no puedo decirlo. Ése es el último secreto, el que te diré con mi último aliento.


End file.
